


Consumed By the Dark

by TheCookieOfDoom



Series: Monster Inside Me [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Force-Sensitive Hux, Hux needs a hug, Kylo is worried, M/M, Please read, Snoke Ships It, he didn't sign up for this, idk how to tag this, it's complicated - Freeform, it's really good i promise, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlimited power at your fingertips, it crooned, seductive. Unlimited use of the dark.<br/>Feel it consume you.</p><p>There's something inside of Hux. Something dangerous, sinister. Something that doesn't have a name, only power. A power Hux doesn't know he has, or wants. Until Snoke unlocks it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumed By the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what? I made a reference for how Hux looks in this fic.  
> http://the-cookie-of-doom.tumblr.com/post/147437673208/general-hux-consumed-by-the-dark-on-ao3  
> (idk how to do links someone help me ;^; )

Hux was shaking. It wasn't the normal kind of shivering that came along with live aboard the _Finalizer_. He wasn’t cold, his thin body unable to produce enough heat to combat the frigid air of the star destroyer. And even if that was the case, Ren was right there with him, providing waves of heat to keep him from being too cold.  Hux wasn’t too cold. That was proven when his slight shaking became full body wrenching tremors, when his breaths came uneven and rough, harsh in the silent room.

Ren came awake to Hux’s body jerking violently, face contorted in something that could only be described as fear, as agony, as something so gut-wrenchingly horrible that there wasn’t words to appropriately describe it. Ren was almost afraid of what he would find should he look into Hux’s mind to seek the source of his conflict. Instead, he sat up and gathered Hux in his arms, rocking him gently as he rested his cheek on Hux’s soft, bed-mussed hair.

“You’re okay, General, you’re alright,” he whispered hoarsely, his voice rough from sleep. “Wake up. Don’t let whatever this is control you. Come back to me, Hux.” He continued speaking softly to him, trying to rouse the man from his sleep. But it wasn’t working. If the tears now steadily streaming down Hux’s cheeks were anything to go by, it was only getting worse.

“Hux,” he said sternly, hoping to startle the man awake. “Wake up. Now. You need to stop this.” Nothing. Not a single sign that Hux had at all heard or comprehended that Ren was speaking to him. Ren tried to stamp down his increasing worry.

If talking hadn’t worked, maybe the Force would. He gathered the Force, letting it flow through him and into Hux, hoping it would be enough. To his shock, and growing horror, the Force _recoiled_ from Hux _._ It rebounded as if repelled, curling away violently, and Hux screamed the moment a tendril of it attempted to touch him. Ren’s eyes widened as he looked down at him, immediately pulling the Force away from him. He’d never seen someone react so violently to the Force before. And he had never even _heard_ of it reacting in that way towards _anything_.

Ren put his hands at Hux’s temples, extending the Force tentatively to see into Hux’s thoughts, trying to see what was bothering him. All Ren caught was a glimpse, a glimpse of a light-absorbing, all encompassing darkness that just felt _wrong,_  before Hux arched up with a piecing scream. His body convulsed, as if he had been electrocuted, before locking up.

Without thinking, Ren scooped Hux up in his arms, carrying him out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. Within minutes, he was in the medbay, breathing hard with sweat covering his body. He laid Hux in a bed, and immediately a doctor was with them, eyes wide in horror. “What’s happened?”

“I don’t know! Fuck, I don’t know. I can’t wake him up. He’s just-“ Ren made a sound of frustration, throwing his hands up in the air with an unintelligible shout. The Force permeated the room, and immediately Hux convulsed again, crying out as the tendrils of darkness licked at him, before seeming to be… _absorbed_. Sucked greedily into him as if- Ren didn’t even _know_.

He couldn’t spend time thinking about it as he banished the Force from the room, and restrained Hux, strapping him down to the bed to prevent him from hurting himself.

As soon as Hux was secure, the doctor ran a scanner over Hux. Immediately, she paled, and Kylo’s expression darkened at the look. “What?” he gritted out through his teeth.

“I-there’s-sir. There’s… something inside of him.”

“ _What_?”

“I-I don’t know. I’ve never seen this before. But it’s… it’s not supposed to look like that.” No fucking shit. The scan showed black bleeding through Hux like ink, seeming to spread through his veins. It was pooled in his brain and chest, mostly, but it was steadily bleeding through him.

“It could be a malfunction?”

Ren didn’t even know what to say. He put his hand on Hux’s arm, and hissed in pain at the same time Hux attempted to jerk away. Ren recoiled as if he had been burned, staring at Hux’s arm. That unknown inky-black was there, in the exact shape of his handprint. Slowly, it faded back into Hux’s skin, and the doctor swallowed audibly.

“Commander. When you touched the General it… pulsed.”

Ren hesitantly reached out to touch Hux again, hissing lowly as he felt the Force being drawn out of him and absorbed by that… thing inside of Hux. The general jerked and panted, trying to escape but was unable as the thing fed greedily on the Force, growing bigger and spreading even more through Hux.

Ren pulled his hand away again and looked up at Hux, seeing that all the color in his face had drained away. He could see Hux’s veins just under his skin, black as the starless night, as they slowly spread over his features. They were becoming more prominent down his neck and torso, his arms, as well, spreading like cracks in his porcelain skin.

Hux opened his eyes briefly, and Ren saw that they were completely, utterly black. As the tears started coursing down his cheeks again, they were tinged grey. Ren raked his mind for any idea of what he could do, finally settling on pushing the doctor out of the room. “Consider this a quarantine zone. Alert Supreme Leader Snoke that I am in need of his guidance.” She nodded, quickly running off to get word to Snoke while Ren sealed the room with the Force, then sat down on the floor to meditate, waiting for word from Snoke.

 _Feed it, Kylo Ren_.

Kylo lifted his head, eyes wide in surprise as he heard his master’s voice. “What do you mean, master?”

_Feed what is within your general. It will strengthen him._

Ren looked up at Hux, seeing him panting and trembling, half-lidded black eyes wandering aimlessly. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, darkened tears quite literally staining his cheeks.

“It looks like it’s killing him.”

_Do you have faith in my teachings, apprentice?_

“Yes, of course.”

_Then do as I say. Your general will be much stronger and of more use to us._

“As you wish, Master.”

He got up and walked to Hux’s side, gathering the Force inside of him. He could see Hux tense and whimper at the proximity of the Force, struggling weakly to escape. “You’re going to be alright, Hux,” he whispered, placing his hands on Hux’s temples. Hux’s back arched with a scream, the straps across his chest snapping as the thing inside of him greedily drank in the Force.

Hux screamed himself raw, black eyes wide and dripping with ink. Dripping black ink like tears, black ink that soon dripped from his nose like blood, and bubbled up from his throat as his screams gave way to violent fits of coughing, that light-absorbing ink staining his lips.

Hux finally jerked one wrist free, the restraint snapping, and he grabbed at Ren’s wrist, trying weakly to pull his hand away. “Stop this, stop, it hurts, too much, too much, too much darkness, can’t take it,” he whispered hoarsely, but Ren didn’t stop, because he could feel Snoke urging him on.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Hux’s forehead as the man trembled and cried and coughed beneath him.

Finally, Hux stilled, and Ren pulled back, terrified that he’d killed his lover. Hux was lying limply, completely black eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. It seemed to invade every part of Hux, from his eyes, to his veins spidering all over his form, to his fingers that looked as if they had been dipped in paint, to his lips, stained just inside like over-exaggerated shadow. There were even black streaks in his hair, no part of him left untouched.

“Hux…?” Hesitantly, he brushed his fingers over Hux’s cheek, and Hux jerked up with a gasp. He looked at himself, eyes wide in horror, as he saw what had happened to him. He felt… alive. Thrumming with energy unlike anything he’d ever felt. His nerves were alight. He felt as if he were holding onto an electric fence, a current pulsing through him.

“What-what did you do to me?”

“I don’t know. Snoke told me to… feed whatever is inside you. Feed it the Force, and it would make you stronger.” Hux looked just as alarmed as Ren felt as he ran his hands over his arms, trying to ensure that this was really him, that this now foreign body truly belonged to him. He felt so many different things, senses enhanced to the point he could feel the thrumming just under his skin, feel each individual cell as it moved through his blood. Feel whatever it was inside of him as it _wormed_ it's way through his veins. He felt like he was going to be sick at the thought of something unknown living parasitically inside him.

Then, slowly, it all began to fade away, the ink receding into his skin and the soft, warm tones of his skin returning. His eyes were the last to bleed away, the ink seeming to be sucked into his pupils. Kylo could feel it there, waiting, waiting to be used.

_He is endless energy for you now. Think of him as an inkwell that never runs out. He will provide you with nothing but the dark, so long as you feed it your light._

Hux could feel whatever it was moving just beneath his skin, through his veins, to pool back in his heart, his brain, along his spine. Strengthening him. Rooting inside him to rest, to lay dormant until it was needed. Hux could feel the Force all around him, inside him, inside _Ren_. It was…

“Intoxicating. It’s intoxicating,” he said breathlessly. All that power at his fingertips, residing within him. He may be a well of power for Ren now, but he could access that well, too. _Unlimited power at your fingertips_ , it crooned, seductive. _Unlimited use of the dark_.

 _Feel it consume you_.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't help. In fact, I had to stop writing for several hours because basically, I just metaphorically wrote what has been disturbing me. Just in a less horrible way. And Oh well, I conquered it at the end! 
> 
> If someone wants to make fanart for this, then I would be a very happy writer.
> 
> Also, I'll edit later. I need to kind of like. Detox, I guess. I'll fix any mistakes when I feel like I can look at this again. Tell me what you think? I wanna know what you think Hux's new found friend is.


End file.
